Spirit of a Kitsune
by Mistheart150
Summary: Danny goes into a random ghost portal while exploring the Ghost Zone in hopes that he can find Mistheart. What he doesn't expect to find is how human she really isn't, and the fact that there is more than one kind of human out there. Sequel to Ghost of a Chance. Post-PP. Based off the Four Swords Manga, not the game


**MH150: And here's the sequel to Ghost of a Chance. Yay! I'll eventually try and think of a new title for this, 'cause the current one stinks**

**Danny: You planning on trapping me again?**

**MH150: Only if I get mad at you**

**Shadow: I'm actually in this story**

**MH150: That's 'cause it takes place in Hyrule. Unfortunately, this story is gonna be writing itself 'cause I don't have a definite plot layed out *shrugs* Ah well, this should turn out well anyway...hopefully. Prepare for my only disclaimer**

**Danny: She doesn't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. A geez, it sounds like I'm talking in the third person :P**

**Shadow: Nor does she own Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo. Is that like saying they own me? Like a slave?**

**MH150: Not really...**

**Shadow: Good**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Mistheart sighed as she leaned into the figure next to her. They were sitting against a tree on the edge of a clearing.

"Hey Mistheart?" the boy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever gonna go back to...what's that place again? Earth?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to explain where I've been the past few months. Shadow, what do you think?" Mistheart wondered.

Shadow shrugged. "That's not my call. They're your friends, and, dare I say it, family. You know them better than I do, as I haven't even been there before."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want them asking questions. Where did you get that scar on your eye? Oh, I don't know, I was just fighting a kitsune. What's a kitsune? A human feline crossbreed that doesn't actually exist in your world. Yeah, that would go over great," she said sarcastically.

"You could take me there. I'd make a great excuse." He raised an eyebrow, grinning.

She blushed. "I'm not suggesting _that_ to anyone. Besides you don't know English."

Shadow choked. "I wasn't either." But he seemed to change his mind and nuzzled her neck.

Mistheart grinned and blew in his ear, making him jerk back. "Hah!"

He huffed and stood up, pulling her with him. "Come on, lets get back before Blue starts telling the others we're doing something we shouldn't be doing."

"Heh, yeah, he's as bad as Tucker with that." She stuck her tongue out. They left, just missing the glowing green portal that appeared behind them.

* * *

"Alright, if we just take a right at Frostbite's then head past Walker's jail and a left at Dora's, we _should_ get home," the white-haired teen said, as examined the self-made map he held in front of him.

"Danny, are you lost?"

"Ah, n-no Mom." Danny winced at the lie.

"Actually Mrs. Fenton, we are," Sam deadpanned. It was true. The trio had gone exploring the Ghost Zone to check and see how their allies were doing a few months after the Disasteroid had nearly hit. Of course, now they were hopelessly lost in the Zone again.

"Wow, thanks Sam," he growled.

"Think you could help us out of here Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker interjected.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't have your map. You're going to have to find your own way out," Maddie told them.

They flew on toward Frostbite's. Danny had to tune out his mother's ranting about paying attention to where he was going, and finally just took out his Fenton Phone and stuck it in his pocket. "Hey, what about this portal?" he asked as they passed a random portal.

"That's not the way home Danny," Sam told him. "I thought you knew that."

"Yeah, but maybe it...you know..." he hovered in front of it.

"Danny, I highly doubt that you'll find her. Just wait for her to come back," Tucker agreed with Sam.

Danny frowned. "I'm still going to go look. You can either come or find your way home yourselves, but I'm going." And with that, he flew into the portal.

"Should we?" Tucker turned to Sam.

"Yes, we should," she responded. "Um, Mrs. Fenton, could you tell Mr. Lancer that we might not make it to school?"

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Because we'll be either dead, captured, or still lost."

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess we'll see you later then. Oh, and tell Danny that he needs to have a talk about this when he gets back," she told Sam.

"Will do Mrs. F!" Tucker told her as the teens went in after Danny.

* * *

_The next day_

"And we are now stranded where?" Sam demanded.

"Um, a forest...somewhere not in the Ghost Zone?" Danny frowned. It felt like his ghost sense was going to go off, but it wasn't cold, it was warm, and it didn't come out of his mouth, it just stayed in his chest. Basically, it felt like he was in a room with a humidifier on. "Weird. I've never felt this before."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. It feels like the opposite of my ghost sense. Warm and stuffy, instead of cold and constricting." Danny huffed, trying to get rid of the feeling. Instead of getting rid of it, it seemed to cause an arrow to come flying out of the trees an embed itself in a tree right next to Danny. "Whoa, what the...?!" He reached over and pulled it out. "An arrow?"

"Yep, and I think we're about to meet the person who shot that!" Sam pointed into the trees across the clearing. There was a figure standing there in the shadows. As they watched, it reached behind itself and grabbed another arrow.

"Wait! We-we come in peace," Danny cried, raising his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. The figure paused, then, without lowering the bow, edged closer to the trio. Finally, he was in the dying light. He had black hair, a black tunic, white underclothes, boots, and a long black hat. "Um, is he overshadowed?" Danny was referring to the fact that the person's irises were red. In response to his question, the boy just shouted something at them in another language. When he didn't get a response, he put his bow and arrow on the ground.

"Well that's an improvement," Tucker commented lightly.

"Or not," Sam sighed. "Danny, move!"

"Wha...? Yikes!" the boy cried as the black-clad boy rushed past him with a sword in his hands. Right as he was turning around, Danny created a shield around him and the Specter Speeder. The boy gasped and said something rapidly in shock. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Mi-mi vagy te?!" **(1)** he cried. **(A/N: Okay, this is an actual language, and if you can find it, great, but I just didn't feel like making up my own words.)**

"Um, yeah...my name's Danny and these are my friends, Sam and Tucker," Danny said, gesturing to himself and his friends as he said their names.

"Mi van? Nem tudom, mit mondasz," **(2)** the boy shrugged, scratching his head.

Danny lowered his shield. "Danny, " told the boy, pointing to himself.

"D-ann-y." The boy pointed at Danny as well.

"Sam." Danny pointed to Sam as she climbed down from the Speeder. "Tucker," he said, repeating the action as Tucker followed.

The boy suddenly smiled. "Arnyek," **(3)** he said, pointing at himself. He seemed to realize something. "Varj, Danny?" **(4)**

"Um, yep, that's my name."

"Danny...Fenton?"

Danny's eyes widened. "You know my name?"

"Name, igen. Name Danny Fenton, Sam...Manson, es Tucker Foley," **(5)** the boy nodded vigorously.

"Well...Arnyek, how do you know our names?" Sam demanded.

He seemed to consider, then nodded. Picking up his bow, he ran to the edge of the clearing, then he turned and waved to the teens, obviously wanting them to follow. "Gyerunk! Tudok venni, hogy lassa Kodsziv!" **(6)** he told them.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice do we?" Tucker asked the others.

"As long as he doesn't turn around and attack us again," Danny muttered as he changed back to human.

"Wow! Elfelejtettem, hogy. Danny Fenton-_Fantom. _A halfa. Kodsziv meselt on," **(7)** the boy commented.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"Well I figured he already knew who I was, since he called me Danny _Fenton_. He also doesn't sound to surprised," Danny reasoned.

"True." They followed the boy into the forest.

* * *

Mistheart was awoken by a knock on her door. She groaned. "Rainshadow, who is it?"

"How should I know, they're outside the door," the six-year old cried back.

"Ugh, fine," Mistheart growled. She got up, grabbed a brush from her bathroom, and went to answer the door. "I'm coming!" she yelled as she approached the door.

"What?!" she demanded as she opened the door. She was looking down, brushing out a tangle from the end of her hair.

"Um, Mistheart, do you know these humans?" Shadow asked her.

"What humans? I only know you and the Four."

"If you're not willing to look up at least sniff," Shadow said tiredly.

She complied. Sniffing, she stiffened, catching the sent of the last person she expected between Hyrule, Earth, and the Ghost Zone. She looked up sharply and switched her language to English. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Like I said, this is a real language. Here are the translations.**

**1: "What-what are you?!"**

**2: "What? I don't know what you're saying."**

**3: "Shadow"**

**4: "Wait, Danny?**

**5: "Name, yes. Name Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley."**

**6: "Come on! I can take you to see Mistheart!"**

**7: "Wow! I had forgotten that. Danny Fenton-****_Phantom_****. The halfa. Mistheart told me about you."**


End file.
